The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrida. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘BAItown’. ‘BAItown’ is a shrub rose suitable for landscape and container plantings.
The new cultivar of shrub rose is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventors in Yamhill, Oreg. with a focus to create cultivars of roses with greater winter hardiness and improvements in disease resistance combined with good flower quality.
The new variety of shrub rose, ‘BAItown’, designated as seedling No 95K104, was selected among seedlings derived from a cross made in Yamhill, Oreg. in 1995 between the female parent, ‘KORnuma’ (not patented) and the male parent, ‘JACcasp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,719). ‘BAItown’ was selected as unique and budded onto understock in 1996 and reselected by the inventors for its distinct characteristics in 1999.
The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by budding on an understock of ‘Dr. Huey’ (not patented) and by rooting of softwood cuttings. Asexual propagation in Yamhill, Oreg. , St. Paul, Minn., and Litchfield, Ariz. by these techniques have determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.